Narnia Preferences and Imagines
by coralgrimeess
Summary: Preferences for: Peter, Edmund and Caspian. I take requests for preferences and imagines (And I do dirty ones). Read my fanfiction Together / Peter Pevensie
1. Requests!

So I'll be talking requests for this book and here is the info I'll need :)

For preferences, I'll be writing my own ones anyway, but I'd really like people to request ones because I'd prefer to write about what you want to read. So I'll just need you to give me a preference basically, like 'your first kiss

And for imagines (I'm not going to be doing personalised ones sorry) you just need to tell me a scenario, like what you want to happen (as detailed as you like) and who you want it for

Also i'll do dirty ones if you want for preferences or imagines ;)

And you can either comment it or inbox me personally

Thank youu can't wait to hear from you guys :)


	2. 1 - How you met

**Peter**  
You were living with Professor Kirke and Mrs Macready during the war as you were an evacuee. You hadn't been there long, when you found out you were going to be joined by another family of kids. When they showed up at the house you were excited to get to know them. You were walking along the upstairs hallway on your way downstairs when your eyes landed on a boy walking towards you. He had golden hair which came just above a pair of beautiful blue eyes that ended up making contact with your own. He flashed you a gorgeous smile and you felt heat rise to your cheeks, he said "Hi I'm Peter, you are?" you tried to control the butterflies which were going mental in your stomach, "Y/N" you replied shyly "Nice to meet you Y/N, can you show me where the bathroom is, I'm lost already" he chuckled "of course, come on" you smiled and led the way with a grin on your face.

 **Edmund**  
You were running through town on the way to the train which would get you to your new school. You had just moved to Finchley and it was your first day, but like always you were running late. Your mind was racing, worrying what would happen if you missed the train and if the teachers would be angry, when you crashed into someone. "Oomf" as you both fell on the floor "oh my goodness I'm so sorry!" You exclaimed as you helped her up. The person you knocked over was a girl a little younger than you "it's fine don't worry" she said kindly, you noticed you had the same uniform on, and a girl standing next to you both who seemed to be with her, also had it on. "I'm Lucy, this is my sister Susan" the girl you knocked over said "I'm Y/N" you replied with a smile. "Anyway come on, our brothers in a fight!" Lucy said running off again with Susan and you followed as well. As all three of you frantically ran into the train station you saw large group of people surrounding what you guessed was their brother in a punch up. You were suddenly pushed aside when a boy about your age barged past you and joined the fight "Edmund!" Lucy shouted as she tried to stop him. "Oh no" she said to herself, before anything got too bad the officers came along and blew their whistles telling everyone to "act your own age!" The crowd cleared and the girls went over to their brothers. You followed them again and the boy you knew as Edmund, made eye contact with you, he was extremely handsome and you felt yourself become nervous as instead of shying away awkwardly he held the gaze in your eyes and said "Hi I'm Edmund" you replied "Y/N" still not breaking eye contact "are you new here?" He asked ...

 **Caspian**  
You slowly woke up, groggily looking around remembering you were back in Narnia, that's why you and your 2 brothers and 2 sisters had been asleep on the floor in some woods. You looked over and saw Susan was still sleeping. "Susan, get up!" You whispered "Certainly, Y/N. Whatever you like." She sarcastically replied and then rolled over and kept sleeping. You huffed and stood up walking away from the little camp area. You looked around the forest when you heard a growl "Aslan?" You asked really hoping it was him. Then out of nowhere a hand was put on your mouth and dragged you back, you began to flail around trying to escape when you saw it was your brother Peter. You relaxed and he took his hand off your mouth. You both looked over and saw that the source of the growl was a minotaur. Peter signalled you to be quiet, and drew his sword, and slowly started walking towards the minotaur. Then, suddenly a boy came out of nowhere and began fighting him. Peter swung, missed,  
and ending up sticking his sword into the tree. The boy kicked Peter and he fell on the ground, Peter recovered, going towards the boy with a rock the boy picked up Peter's sword and swung- until you shouted "No!" They stopped and Peter looked around as the Narnians come out of hiding. Caspian pointed the sword at Peter and breathed heavily. "Prince Caspian?" Peter asked "Yes. And who are you?" Caspian replied "High king Peter, and this is Queen Y/N" Peter said "Well it's my honour" Caspian said he held your hand and kissed it whilst smiling at you. You blushed, but Peter said "Yeah an honour" as he glared at Caspian


	3. 2 - You're on your period

**Peter**

"For god sake!" you shouted in frustration "Why can't I do this?" you were practising your bow and arrow skills and usually you were very impressive at it. But today that wasn't the case, it was that special time of month and you were feeling extremely angry about everything, which is why you decided to get away from everyone and practice some archery. Although it just seemed to make you worse. Your frustrated state made you constantly miss your target, and on your last attempt you shot an arrow and it missed the target circle completely. You threw the bow across the shooting range and slumped onto the floor in a huff. "Don't let Susan see you treat a bow like that" a familiar voice joked, "I'm really not in the mood" you replied bluntly. Your boyfriend Peter came and sat next to you and put his arm round your shoulder, you absentmindedly rested your head on his chest. "let me guess" he started while staring into forest where you two were facing "your on your period" he finished, turning his head to you, "how'd you know" I chuckled. "well for one, everyones been saying you've been biting their heads off these past few days, and two your not my cute and bubbly (Y/N)" he smiled at you "oh god I'm sorry" you say putting your head in your hands "I'm really trying", "maybe you should try harder then" he laughed but stopped when you just glared at him "oh come on" he said as he got close to your face "you can't be angry with me" he lifted his hand and cupped your cheek "No I can't, no matter how much you irritate me" you smirk, then close the gap between your lips and share a long passionate kiss. You pulled away and he stared into your eyes "Come on lets go in, it's getting late" he stands up and holds his hand out for you. You take it and walk with him with a big smile on your face.

 **Edmund**

It was the middle of the night and you were laid wide awake with horrible pains in your stomach. Edmund was sleeping very peacefully next to you, and you knew he had a big day tomorrow so you didn't want to wake him with all your tossing and turning. You got out of the comfort of your bed and exited the tent. 'This is the worst possible time for this' you thought to yourself, you walked for a little while to take to your mind off of the pain and you stopped when you came to your favourite spot. You always came here to clear your head and get some space, and the sun was now starting to rise which was a beautiful, calming sight. As you were sat with your knees to your chest and admiring the view you heard rustling behind you in the trees. You whipped you head around to see Edmund and sighed with relief "What are you doing here" he asked curiously, "Couldn't sleep" you reply and turn your head back to the sunrise. He came and sat down next to you "is it because your worried about tomorrow? because you know I'll be fine (Y/N), I always-" "No of course not" you interrupted him "I trust you'll be safe Ed, I just needed some air and my stomach hurts" you mumbled the last part, he looked relieved "oh good, why does your stomach hurt?" he questions confused, you don't reply "ohhhhh" he realises and you can almost see the light bulb go off in his head. "(Y/N) you should of said, why didn't you just wake me up and I would've helped you" he says kindly "you need your sleep for tomorrow" you shrugged. He chuckled and lent in to whisper in your ear "yeah but your more important" and before you could reply, he pulled you towards him so you were both laid down. He looked at you adoringly and rubbed you tummy to sooth pain until you fell asleep peacefully.

 **Caspian**

You had woken up this morning and realised you'd gotten your period, so you weren't exactly feeling great. After another long day of sailing and rushing around the ship, you were really drained and all you wanted to do was lie down. As you were walking back to your cabin you felt arms around your waist "Hello gorgeous" Caspian says as he kisses your cheek. "Hi there" you smile, "Where you off to" he asks. "To our cabin, I really need to lie down" you reply and continue to walk there, he follows you and when you both get into the room, you fall on the bed and let out a sigh of relief. "I'm so tired" you mumble through the pillows "long day?" he asks as he lies down next to you, you nod in reply and turn over so your now looking at the ceiling like him "and I'm sick of this bloody ship" you whine. He chuckles and sits up leaning on his elbow, looking down at you "Me too, but since we can't do anything about that" he said then pecked you on the lips and continued "how about we make the most of the alone time we get" you laugh and he leans down and gives you a proper kiss, you feel his tongue enter your mouth and you tangle your hands in his hair. The kiss continues to get more heated and he moves his head and begins to kiss your neck, you moan when he finds your sweet spot and feel his hand travel lower and lower until it finds the place you want him most. You suddenly realise that you're on your period and your heart sinks, "damn it" you blurted out. He stops immediately and looks at you quizzically "Did I do something wrong?" he asks worried "No" you giggle "It's inconveniently that time of month, so we can't" you say guiltily. "Hey don't worry" and brings his hand up to your cheek "It's not your fault, lets just cuddle yeah?" you smile and reply "yeah, but we can still make out" and put your lips back together. 

_**So there you go! I hope that was okay, please let me know what you think, I love feedback :) and I'm currently writing all the other requests don't worry, so keep giving me them!**_


End file.
